Everything
by Specificitydarling
Summary: Thirteen/Kutner... A song fic inspired by the season 3 xmas episode and alanis morisette's song EVERYTHING.... a little late, i know but PLEASE REVIEW!


**A/N: Ok, ok, I know... TRUST ME to post a christmas fic in JULY (this is the second time Ive done that!) hehe... But when I first wrote this I was that happy with it and now I went back to it (while i should be doing my french homework!!) and fixed it up and here we go. This was written for House's xmas episode, and because I believe Thirteen (dont want to spoil anyone that doesnt know her name - also no one did yet in this ep so I didnt mention it...) and Kutner have SO MUCH CHEMISTRY!! lol please review!!**

_

* * *

_

_I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it  
_

She sighed, it was her first real case with a real job and she didn't know what to think. She had spent so long concentrating on that damn game that she forgot how to play the rules. She sighed and pulled open her locker, taking off her lab coat simultaneously. She was about to shove it inside and make a beeline for the Christmas party downstairs when she froze. There was a small parcel on the top shelf, one she didn't put there and definitely hadn't seen before.

It was wrapped in festive paper, with enough ribbon to wrap around the globe and a small note. She pulled it off hastily, eager to see who it was from. She sighed again when she saw it was typed: _Merry Christmas. Your Secret Santa_.

She paused for a minute to remember that she didn't actually have a secret Santa, thanks to House's trick. It only made her more anxious to see what it was.

She ripped off the paper and revealed a small black box. She held her breath, because anything she'd ever seen come out of a box like this cost much more than 25. She opened it slowly and saw a silver chain with a shiny silver _'13' _hanging off it. She smiled to herself, and put it on, checking it out in the mirror. _Thank you_, she thought to whoever had given it to her.

She shoved her lab coat into her locker, taking her cell phone in one hand, and fingering the small pendant with the other.

_  
You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was_

The lobby was packed with doctors and nurses pretending to like each other, and the punch was disappearing with record speed.

"Hey." She turned and saw Kutner. He handed her a drink and smiled.

"Hey." She smiled. The room was fluttering with doctors and nurses and she realised just how many people she didn't know. Hospitals didn't get any less scary when you got older.

"You weren't wearing that before?" he pointed to her necklace.

For some reason she blushed, "Yeah, I, uh, just got it."

Changing the topic, he grinned, "You should watch out."

"For?" she questioned.

"Mistletoe. Someone like you is gonna be in trouble" he laughed. She looked around and saw more than a dozen sprigs hanging all around the place. _Someone like her?_

"Thanks. I might need some help." She joked.

He smiled, "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye out. Just like Santa."

She looked up to see his gaze move from her necklace to her eyes. He didn't say any more, just raised his cup and walked over to talk to Foreman. She stared after him for a moment, then smiled widely.

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault _

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service  
It's all your fault _

"Hey." She said and smiled when he turned around.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You should watch out."

"For?" he eyed her carefully

She pointed up, and he looked to see a sprig of mistletoe. She took a step forward, as he grinned and looked back down at her. She could feel his breath on her, and could smell the punch, mixed with aftershave and something that smelt distinctly of oranges.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"What for?"

"Everything." She smiled widely at him and he smiled back. He took half a step towards her, joining their lips softly and only for a moment. His lips were much softer than she'd expected from someone who still wore hoodies.

She licked her lips when they pulled apart, and he glanced at her necklace for a second before meeting her eyes again, "I'm glad you like it."

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it _


End file.
